Haply Ever After
by Yuri Loves Yaoi
Summary: Yuri, Yaoi & strightness. OCC after the war, added a new female character. Much angst, and romance. Sucky summary.
1. Warning

I changed my name from 'Bara-Chan' to 'Yuri Loves Yaoi' due to an upgrade of mentality. For those who have read my stories before, Gomen Ne. FF.net is a bitch whore, because little children tend to believe that the artistic writers should perform to their standards of fluff and kawaiiness.  
  
So please be forewarned. I'm gay and I'm proud, and that is about all I write. If you haven't noticed the name "Yuri Love's Yaoi" then let me break it down for you.  
  
Yuri: Female x Female (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Yaoi: Male x Male (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Gomen again for those of you who have to read this. But to prove a point, I guarantee that even though I have this warning up, stating that there will be GAY SEX + ANGST, I will have at least one person or more that is Anti Gay or what not-make an appearance and bash it. -^_^- Feel free to do so- I'll place you on the wall with the others on my site.  
  
BURAKKU BARA: www.burakkubara.cjb.net/  
  
For further reference. I do not own any Fan characters they are © their creators. All stories are © 2K-2K3 Burakku Bara and are part of the "Yuri Love's Yaoi" Production line-hosted by BaraBara INC. Yuri Love's Yaoi has combined with Akahane-© Miranda Pearson-on some future projects.  
  
AKAHANE: www.akahane.net/  
  
All related artwork is © J.N.Ferrigno & Burakku Bara-hosted by BaraBara INC. Permission to be hosted & to host a Yuri Love's Yaoi creation must be obtained through Baradbz613@aol.com.  
  
Akahane and Yuri Love's Yaoi have become a joint project.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/group/AKAHANE-YLY 


	2. Haply Ever After 01

Happily Ever After--CH1 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) July 8, 2001  
  
Disclaimer--Dude, look, I do not own GW ::sniffle:: even though I would love to, but I have to face the facts, I don't. So please try not to go on a suing spree, you wont get much any way, I think all I have to my name is a few blobs of pocket lint. Warnings--Well lets see...my mind is scary...so far to START off with, there is hinting at past 1x2 incounters, 1xR, and 1x?...oh and I can't forget 3x4...I should probally make a chapter on their own ^~^;; 6x13 oh and SxN, Sx?, SxNx? (Noin is 9 I think?), no sex scenes in this chapter, but in the very beginning of chapter 2 you can expect a big juicy blob of yaoi-ness. This is most likely going to include some OOC, and THERE IS RELENA BASHING, I do not like that pink slut and would never touch her - -;;...but there is a plot sort of...it's like if you read the first chapter, and then the last chapter you know it..it's weird...remember I came up with it that is why.  
  
WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM MY TWISTED MIND? Well, chapter 2 is a 2x5 numi- yummy lemon, while later chapters will involve straight sex, Yuri (female on female) and Yaoi (male on male) there will also be 3 somes and orgies...::bad Bara::  
  
//...// is flash backs, the first 2 chapters maybe 3 are all a flash back of the night the war was over and they celebrated.  
  
I was sure that he would follow me after the war; I mean he acts like the only thing in life is war. But I have to be able to understand that the only thing he does know is war and fighting. To keep my self busy I went and joined the preventors, and to my surprise and distaste he went and followed Relena. The others were just as surprised, none more so then Duo.  
  
Duo was like my big brother, we talked about everything, he was there when I first met Heero and the other pilots, he was the one that introduced me. Since Duo's Duo...well, I wasn't surprised that he knew I liked Heero.  
  
Duo and Heero were lovers at one point, and he tried to explain to me that it wasn't a big thing, but I didn't care and told him he didn't need to explain, since Sally Po, Noin and I were together as well before. I have never experimented with males, and didn't know if I liked it or not, and Duo never experimented with females, so Duo ended up being my first and so far only guy I have ever been with.  
  
Later Duo told me that Heero had a gap that never could seem to be filled, even in their lovemaking. Then I guess it sort of slipped out of Duos mouth that when Heero was drunk he confessed to Duo that he felt a strange feeling around me, like almost something he knew to be calmness.  
  
Maybe it's just me, but I figured that any girl that heard that information would normally assume that he would follow them. Well that is what happened, I got my hopes up that maybe there could be something between Mr. Perfect Solider, and me but I was wrong. I mean, for crying out loud this is Heero Yuy we are talking about, the deadliest weapon known to man kind, one that never expresses emotions.  
  
When peace was truly obtained, well not really, but when the war was over, Trowa went to visit his sister, and then met up with Quatre permanently to join the preventors. They do make a cute couple, like they were made to be. I sometimes wondered if I were a guy would Heero notice me more. Wufei, since he claimed he had nothing better to do, joined the preventors the night Duo and I joined. That night I will never forget, for it will forever be burned into my memory.  
  
//The war was done with, we destroyed our mobile suits and every one went to Relenas for a celebration. Most were drunk, if not they were getting there. Quatre was a little tipsy and leaning on his tall lover, I sighed and silently wished that that would be Heero holding me like Trowa was doing to Quatre. I had a thought in my mind, and it was all planed out, I would confess to Heero how I felt and ask him how he felt. I could smack my self, I have it so bad.  
  
I saw Duo and Sally talking over by the bar and I popped up and grinned grabbing a drink. "You guys know that large plot of land I was looking at on the weekend before our last mission?" Duo cocked an eyebrow, "You mean the one you were hoping to buy if you survived the war?" I nodded, yes that was true, it was such a beautiful piece of property, and I wished that I would live through the war to live on that land for at least one day. "Well, I bought it, just settled the deal. I was wondering, since it is to large for one person if Sally and you would care to move in with me?" Duo snickered, "You mean because you are afraid of being alone and not because it is to big." I tried to do my bet impression of a Heero Yuy death glare, but the end results were all three of us laughing and having another drink. "Yes, well I seem to remember a certain braided baka that is afraid of being alone as well." Duo stuck out his tongue "Funny, but yes I would like to live with you, since I really didn't have any plans after the war. I'm going to go find Wu!" And he bounced off.  
  
I turned to Sally looking at her, "So what about you?" She looked down for a moment, and then smiled holding out her hand to show me a engagement ring she wore. "I would, but Noin and I just made a down payment on an apartment next to HQ." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek telling me how nice of a gesture that was then looking into my eyes "Rose, you know that Noin and I love you very much, and we still leave the offer for you to join us open." I kissed her lightly on the lips "I know, I love you guys too Sally, but with the war being over and everything going by so quickly, I have so much I need to get in order. That and I'm going to tell Heero how I feel tonight." She understood and wished me good luck, then went off to find Noin.  
  
I left on my search to find Quatre and Trowa, since we were all supposed to get together the next day at Quatres for something he had planed. I couldn't find them anywhere, but I spotted Trowas sister and asked her if she saw them, she said that Trowa went off to find a room so Quatre could relax; he was a little tipsy and had a headache. Duo popped up and dragged me to where every one else was sitting, he handed me another drink. Around the table sat Lady Une, Zechs, Wufei, Noin, Sally, Trowa, and now a tipsy Dou and I. I looked to Trowa "Is Quatre ok?" He nodded, not saying anything was his usual custom, and so I brought about conversation with Zechs "So what are your plans now that the war is over?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of pink, and turned my head to see a giddy pink Relena clinged all over to Heero. That didn't phase me much, what did was the fact that he had his arms around her waist!  
  
"Well he would stay here with me of course Talia." I absolutely seethed at that name, Heero must of told her, because he was the only one that new my birth name, not that he ever use it. But it has become a part of me that I have begun to hate, and now every one calls me Rose. Because according to Duo and Sally, who have seen me do infiltration missions I am the master of trickery, just like a Rose, it seems beautiful, but when you go to touch it you get pricked by a thorn and bleed.  
  
Heero didn't even raise an eyebrow, but everyone else looked at me. "It's my real birth name, Talia that is."  
  
Ignoring the fact that Heero had his arms around Relenas waist, he did look gorgeous in that suit, though he didn't seem to be enjoying it much. "Actually sister, I had plans to see the world. In fact I have already bought a ticket to see Australia. I do have more money than I know what to do with." I grinned inwardly, yes we all have more then enough to last us a few life times. Due to some easy hacking when we were bored in the safe houses, we transferred loads of money from the OZ account and placed it in various ones that couldn't be traced. In the end we split it equally between all of out friends, Quatre not needing his gave his to Trowa, and Trowa told Quatre that he had everything he needed, so he gave it to Zechs and Lady Une.  
  
Everyone was happy for Zechs, with the exception of his sister. Ever since Treiz died, Zechs has been in a pit, and his sister wanted him to get these thoughts out of his head about other guys. I smiled at Zechs giving him a supportive wink "Bring me back a Brumby OK?"  
  
Heero and Relena sat down and I tried to put them out of my mind. We were in a deep conversation, well as much of one as we were able to at the time, when I felt a tingling on the back of my neck as if some one was watching me. I turned around to lock eyes with cobalt blue. His gaze alone sent mad shivers down my spine.  
  
He quickly turned away and whispered something to Trowa who was sitting next to him. Blinking Trowa started at him and raised an eyebrow. Heero nodded and was about to get up when Relena grabbed his arm and asked him where he was going, he whispered to her that he was going to discuss business with Trowa and he would be back late tonight, then he did the scariest thing in the world...he kissed her, and on the lips. I was so shocked that I didn't realize what Duo was saying to me. While rising from his seat Heero caught my look and just looked away. By then Duo was grabbing my shoulder shaking me lightly and whispering something to me, "Nani?" he shook his head and said never mind.  
  
The rest of the party went by in a blur, Relena invited everyone who wanted to spend the night, but Duo didn't have that in his plans, and I still needed to talk to Heero. I just wouldn't admit to my self that Heero had a thing for Relena, I just couldn't. I decided that I would go to check on how Quatre was doing and talk to Heero then. I suggested that Wufei drive Duo, Sally and Noin to my place and we meat in the morning for breakfast. They agreed and I gave Wufei some money and the directions, and then asked if I could brow his bike. He agreed and we said our goodbyes.  
  
They left and I called up Trowa on his private line, he answered, "Hey Tro, how's Q-man doing?" He paused for a moment, "Much better thank you, seems the fact that he lived through the war had a greater effect on him then the wine." I sighed "I was wondering if it would be ok to stop by and talk to him for a few minutes?" I could hear some one in the background; no two people, one I knew was Quatre and the other was muffled, I'd assume Heeros. Quatre popped up on the phone "Rose what's wrong?" I knew Quatre was sensitive and it was easy for him to pick up on people's feelings. "I need your advice, it's kind of...is this a speaker phone?" "No it's just you and I." "Ok, well it's along the lines of a personal matter." "I understand, I'll have Rashid informed that you will be arriving and to leave the gates open." "Thanks, Rose out"  
  
I knew the place they were staying at, it was a rest house for us through the war. I started the bike and headed off, I would be about a 45- minute drive.// 


	3. Haply Ever After 02

Happily Ever After--CH 2 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) August 22, 2001  
  
Disclaimer--Dude, look, I do not own GW ::sniffle:: even though I would love to, but I have to face the facts, I don't. So please try not to go on a suing spree, you wont get much any way; I think all I have to my name is a few blobs of pocket lint. NEW Warnings--THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MIND BLOWING GAY SEX BETWEEN 2x5 OLD Warnings--[HOLE STORY] Well lets see...my mind is scary...so far to START off with, there is hinting at past 1x2 incounters, 1xR, and 1x?...oh and I can't forget 3x4...I should probally make a chapter on their own ^~^;; 6x13 oh and SxN, Sx?, SxNx? (Noin is 9 I think?). This is most likely going to include some OOC, and THERE IS RELENA BASHING, I do not like that pink slut and would never touch her - -;;...but there is a plot sort of...it's like if you read the first chapter, and then the last chapter you know it..It's weird...remember I came up with it that is why.  
  
WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM MY TWISTED MIND? Well, chapter 2 is a 2x5 numi- yummy lemon, while later chapters will involve straight sex, Yuri (female on female) and Yaoi (male on male) there will also be 3 somes and orgies...::bad Bara::  
  
//...// is flash backs, the first 2 chapters maybe 3 are all a flash back of the night the war was over and they celebrated.  
  
OOC--I don't know wither or not to include this as the chapter or not, because Rose isn't there seeing it, so it isn't a flash back, so I'm just going to leave it here, because I wanted sex DAMNIT!  
  
Wufei looked over at Duo, he was either asleep or passed out because he was wasted. Looking in the review mirror of Sally's Jeep he could see that her and Noin were already asleep them selves, checking the paper Rose gave him he pulled into the long drive way that led to the house. The turn made Duo fall over to his left and right into Wufei's lap. Wufei let out a silent gasp as he felt Duos hand and cheek on his man hood. He tried to keep his concentration on the road, and not Duo breathing on his most sensitive area. He didn't want to wake him, but he didn't feel like explaining what was poking Duo in the ear if he woke up either. He tried to gently lift his head to move him over, but Duo acted as if some one was trying to take away his favorite stuffed animal, and the hand that was under his face grasped on to Wufei's pants, his man hood was now trapped in Duos hand unknowingly. Duo shuffled around a bit, unintentionally causing more friction to Wufei's growing erection.  
  
Duo felt warmth under his hand and his head, his eyes slowly fluttered up and took in his surroundings, unfortunately all he could see were two knees and the pedals under the wheel, he moved his hand wondering what he was holding until it clicked and he got up so suddenly that he hit his head on the roof. "Oooowwww!" Well that scream woke up everyone else in the car, and now Duo was red with embarrassment when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Ugh, Duo could you be any louder?" Sally asked annoyingly "Oh, where here." Wufei pulled into the circle drive way and parked the car. Sally woke up Noin and got out, Wufei was staring at Duo, who was trying not to look at Wufei. He fumbled with opening the door and wasn't able to find the handle. Wufei reached over and opened it for him, Duo looked at him with those alcohol-glazed eyes and smiled. Then feeling like he had to do it, he leaned over and kissed Wufei timidly, lingering there just a few seconds, then whispering in Wu's ear he said "We'll talk later."  
  
Duo went to get out of the car, but a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back into the seat. Wufei walked around to the side and looked at Duo "Can you walk?" He shook his head "I don't think so Wu." Wufei picked him up and carried him, Duo feeling content in his embrace placed his head in the crook of his neck. When he entered the large house he found Sally and Noin dead asleep in the living room. Looking around Wufei quirked an eyebrow as if not knowing where to go.  
  
Duo may have been drunk, but he still was able to think straight, and he knew what he wanted, at that moment it was the sexy Chinese man holding him. He reached his hand up slowly and pulled out Wufei's hair tie while whispering in his ear "Up stairs." Then as if reacting on instinct he tentatively reached out with his tongue and traced the line of Wufei's ear.  
  
Wufei's face felt like it was on fire, among the growing erection between his legs. He set off at a quick pace up the flight of stairs and kicked open the nearest room, to his relief it was a bedroom.  
  
"Fei, I think I can walk now...besides I need to tell you something..." he said nuzzling his neck and letting out a soft purr.  
  
Wufei gently put him on the ground and placed his hands around his waist to support the intoxicated Duo. "What was it that you needed to tell me Duo?" He asked, even though he sort of knew the answerer, or at least hoped his assumption was correct.  
  
"This..." With that Duo wrapped his arms tightly around Wufei's neck and kissed him roughly on the lips "...I love you Chang Wufei...always have." Then Duo looked down not really wanting to see rejection in those ebony eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand caress his cheek [face HENTAI *gee* get your mind out of the gutter!-and yet I'm writing a lemon-] he slowly looked up and saw that Wufei was smiling.  
  
Wufei took in what Duo said, and his hart leapt with joy to know that his love was returned. But when Duo looked down with the fear of disappointment he gently turned his face to look into his violet eyes 'What beautiful eyes' he thought with a smile "Duo..." Slowly he leaned in as if asking permission, he softly kissed Duo, tracing his lips asking entrance.  
  
Duo willing allowed Wufei to explore, and was absolutely speechless, his mind was totally focused on that single kiss. That is until he began to feel the tightness of his pants. Duo feeling week in the knees, buckled, but Wufei caught him and in a swift movement picked him in his arms once again and placed him lightly on the bed, "Wufei, take me please?"  
  
Leaning over to kiss the god of death he whispered, "I'd love to, but have no lubrication." Then he saw that predatory grin of Duos that told him he had something up his sleeve, but actually in his back pocket. "Never leave home with out it." He said grinning as he handed Wufei the tube.  
  
Wufei leaned over kissing Duo; there was no need for asking any more, since Duo was more then willing. Sliding one hand under his neck to pull him closer, he slid the other to play with his hardening nipples.  
  
Duo undid his hair, and needing to feel skin on skin he began to unbutton Wufei's shirt. Wufei lifted Duos off quickly after wards and once again crushed his mouth to Duos. Some how their shoes were already off and soon following were their dress pants. Duo was shocked to see that Wufei wasn't wearing anything underneath, he was drooling over the bronze Asian god 'Damn what a body' he thought when he realized that his pants were off as well as his boxers.  
  
Wufei pulled Duo towards him to deepen a kiss as he rubbed his erection against Duos. 'God, it's been so long' he thought, indeed it has been a long time since he had sex, the last time it was with Treiz and Zechs. Wufei fumbled with the bottle and lubed up his fingers. Still grinding against Duo he slowly entered a finger, he felt Duo tighten and then relax as he began to search for that spot.  
  
Duo lets out a gasp as he felt Wufei brush past his spot, and that gasp soon turned into a moan as Wufei began to massage it. Duo deepened the kiss as he entered a second finger, and slowly a third. Breaking the kiss feeling that he was stretched enough, and needed to be filled soon since his erection needed release, grabbed the tub and asked, "Can I?"  
  
Wufei kissing the tip of Duo's nose "I would be honored" he said as Duo greased him up.  
  
Duo stretched his legs apart as he felt Wufei position that burning rod into place. Watching Duos eyes he slowly entered. Duo wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Soon Duo was filled with Fei's heat, who was pausing to allow Duo to adjust. But Duo became impatient and tried to trust his hips towards Wu.  
  
Wufei getting the hint began to slowly rock back and forth adjusting his position to provide Duo the ultimate pleasure in this night of lovemaking. Waves of pleasure washed over both of them as Wu sped up his thrusts. One hand was still entangled in Duos long locks, while the other reached between them and began to pump Duo in the same rhythm that he was thrusting.  
  
"Harder Fei!" he cried out in pure bliss. He couldn't even think straight, he just knew that sex never felt this good before. Wufei happily obliged and began to thrust harder into Duo, trying to keep control, he wanted to see Duo release before him. "Oh Gods Fei!" He screamed as he felt that familiar tightness in his balls, and soon followed by his release all over his chest and Fei's.  
  
Wufei heard duo cry out, as he felt his release on his hand. Duo tightened around Fei causing him to grunt in pleasurable pain. A very vocal Wufei soon followed Dou's release.  
  
There they lay, the two new lovers, in a tangled mess of limbs that are covered in the lustfulness of that night's passion. Indeed it was mind blowing for both of them, as Duos last words were "Arigato Koi" before sleep overtook them both.  
  
@}---------- Bara-Chan  
  
Bara-Well that sure was interesting.first lemon I actually ever wrote Tor-::points to a hole stack of ones she plans on writing:: Bara-::grin:: ^ ^; Just need to get to them LOL, any way, you have the freedom of speech, so use it and e mail me ^ ^ me no care if it be bad as well. Baradbz613@aol.com 


	4. Haply Ever After 03

Happily Ever After--CH 3 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) August 27, 2001  
  
Disclaimer--Dude, look, I do not own GW ::sniffle:: even though I would love to, but I have to face the facts, I don't. So please try not to go on a suing spree, you wont get much any way; I think all I have to my name is a few blobs of pocket lint. Warnings--Well lets see...my mind is scary...so far to START off with, there is hinting at past 1x2 incounters, 1xR, and 1x?...oh and I can't forget 3x4...I should probally make a chapter on their own ^~^;; 6x13 oh and SxN, Sx?, SxNx? (Noin is 9 I think?). This is most likely going to include some OOC, and THERE IS RELENA BASHING, I do not like that pink slut and would never touch her - -;;...but there is a plot sort of...it's like if you read the first chapter, and then the last chapter you know it..It's weird...remember I came up with it that is why.  
  
WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM MY TWISTED MIND? Well, chapter 2 was a 2x5 numi- yummy lemon, while later chapters will involve straight sex, Yuri (female on female) and Yaoi (male on male) there will also be 3 somes and orgies...::bad Bara::  
  
//...// is flash backs, the first 2 chapters maybe 3 are all a flash back of the night the war was over and they celebrated.  
  
As I got to the door Quatre opened it and gave me a tight hug. "Nice to see you to Q-man" I wheezed, he sure was strong for being so small. "Oi! Rose- sama, sorry. I'm just happy that we survived this nightmare." Then he sad in a low voice, "There were times that I wished that I could wake up, and yet others where I wished I never did..."  
  
I gave him a hug, "It's ok Quatre, we are alive and that is what matters. We'll stick together as a family right?" He looked up at me, he was having a hard time looking me in my eyes, and I know that look, something was up, but I played along. He would tell me on his own time, if there was one thing that I learned about Quatre, it was that nothing can be forced with out bad after results.  
  
"Come in please Rose, there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" I followed him into the family room and sat on the sofa, "Yes there is, where are the others?" I heard foot steps behind me then felt a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Party to boring for you Rose-Chan?" Trowa asked me grinning.  
  
"You mean before or after Relena started to talk my ear off about fashion?"  
  
"Hn." I mentally cringed, Heero was also standing behind me, and I didn't realize it.  
  
"Come on Trowa, let them talk, we still have to plan the wedding."  
  
I smiled and winked at Quatre, "Soooo.." I said grinning, "when is the big date? Sally and Noin are getting married as well, why don't you do a double." I playfully punched Trowa in the arm, "Just don't share a honey moon with them!" She looked at Quatre, he was sweating bullets, and was staring intensely at the rug pattern. "Yo, earth to Q!?"  
  
Trowa spoke up, "Rose it's not what you think..." he was interrupted by Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just realized that I forgot to tell Rashid something of great importance." He practically ran out of the room. Now I was puzzled, I raised an eyebrow urging him to go on.  
  
"It isn't Quatre and I that are being wed, it's Heero and Relena."  
  
I started at Trowa, as if questioning his words, but knew it wasn't a joke. '...it's Heero and Relena...Heero and Relena...Heero' I felt my face pale as all my blood drained from my cheeks. '...Heero..' my heart shattered. Oh god how stupid I was, how stupid I must look right now! I could face a thousand OZ mobil suits and never let my mask fall, but I couldn't face Heero with out a little quiver in my voice as I said my congratulations.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa...I..need to go check on the others" I lied, boy was I bad at lying "Tell Quatre thanks and I'll talk to him some other time." I went to hug Trowa, but couldn't, as I turned and headed out the door putting on my helmet and getting on Fei's bike. I took off at full speed, not stopping and not caring.  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Inside the house Quatre could be heard sobbing from his room, while his impathy was a gift, it was also a curse at the same time. "Oh Rose...if only you knew!" He clutched at his heart and passed out on the bed.  
  
Down stairs Trowa was hugging Heero who looked like he wanted to cry. "You did what you had to do Heero."  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** I rode non stop to my place, I ran red lights and took bad short cuts that were dangerous, as if I were testing death. When I arrived at my place, I saw Sally's jeep parked in the driveway. I couldn't go in there, I didn't want to anyways, I knew they would force me to tell them what is wrong with me. I stopped the bike and got off , thank god I didn't wear any dressy cloths to the party. I rolled up my sleeves, tided my shirt in the back, and headed out to my back yard to stretch. I had all this pent up anger, frustrations, rage, and then I looked at it all, and I realized it was all hurt that I felt. The only why I knew to deal with this was taking a work out break, so that is what I did from 2 in the morning till 8 in the morning when I started to see lights go on in the house.  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** OK this ends the flash back chapters, next chapter is recent time the following morning. 


	5. Haply Ever After 04

Happily Ever After--CH 4 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) August 31, 2001  
  
Disclaimer--Dude, look, I do not own GW ::sniffle:: even though I would love to, but I have to face the facts, I don't. So please try not to go on a suing spree, you wont get much any way; I think all I have to my name is a few blobs of pocket lint. Warnings--Well lets see...my mind is scary...so far to START off with, there is hinting at past 1x2 incounters, 1xR, and 1x?...oh and I can't forget 3x4...I should probally make a chapter on their own ^~^;; 6x13 oh and SxN, Sx?, SxNx? (Noin is 9 I think?). This is most likely going to include some OOC, and THERE IS RELENA BASHING, I do not like that pink slut and would never touch her - -;;...but there is a plot sort of...it's like if you read the first chapter, and then the last chapter you know it..It's weird...remember I came up with it that is why.  
  
WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM MY TWISTED MIND? Well, chapter 2 was a 2x5 numi- yummy lemon, while later chapters will involve straight sex, Yuri (female on female) and Yaoi (male on male) there will also be 3 somes and orgies...::bad Bara::  
  
Duo had just woken up from a tiring night, he would still be in bed with Wufei if it weren't for his stomach grumbling with hunger. He opened the cabinets and fridge, there was nothing? Rose had all her furniture and necessities in the house, but no food. He was going to go to the store just as the phone rang.  
  
"Yo, Maxwell here."  
  
"Duo, this is Quatre. Have you seen Rose yet?!" Quatre screamed frantically into the phone.  
  
"Whoa Q calm down. No I haven't. I just woke up. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sweet Allah! Damn it! She left from my house really upset, and I was hoping that she came home all right."  
  
Duo looked out the front window and saw her bike "Calm down Quatre, here bike is here. So she must be home, she is probally sleeping. Want to tell me what is going on?"  
  
Sally and Noin walked out from the living room since the phone woke them up. Sally picked up on Dou's conversation, hearing his side, and the worry in his voice. Noin however was still tired.  
  
"Well, she came here last night to talk to me, and Heero was here. Well I know that she has feelings for him, and Trowa just told her that Heero and Relena were getting married!"  
  
Duo dropped the phone and leaned heavily on the table shock written all over his face. "Oh no...Rose..." Duo ran upstairs to get his cloths on and go find Rose. Sally saw this and heard what he said, she picked up the phone.  
  
"This is Po here, what just happened?"  
  
"Sally, where is Duo?"  
  
"He ran up stairs. What is going on, he said something about Rose?"  
  
"She found out that Heero and Relena are to be married." He was sobbing once again at this point.  
  
"Look, Quatre, Rose is strong she will pull through. For now try to close off your feelings, it will only make it worse..." She kept on trying to comfort him over the phone as Noin looked over her shoulder wondering what was going on.  
  
Noin looked out the window "Sally, Rose is in the back yard working out. She doesn't look to good." She whispered. Duo came rushing down the stairs as he was throwing on his t-shirt. "I'm going to go find Rose, she isn't in the house!"  
  
"Duo, she is in the back yard. Calm down." Noin said placing a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Where is Fei?"  
  
"He is in the shower."  
  
Sally hung up the phone telling Quatre that she was ok and here at home, she would call him back in a hour or so to confirm her stability.  
  
Sally headed out the door, "You guys want to go out and pick up breakfast?"  
  
Noin gave her that 'You're not going to get rid of my that easily' look. And Duo jut did one of his worry pouts. "Fine, I'll be right back, I'm taking Fei's cell, call me if there is anything wrong." And off he went leaving Noin in the kitchen and Sally out side.  
  
"Oh Rose, please be ok."  
  
Rose was straining every muscle in her body to keep the pace she was at. Apparently she had more built up frustrations then she first thought, she knew she would be feeling this tomorrow.  
  
Sally had seen Rose like this many times during the war, and the only way to get her attention was to some how throw off her rhythm, and you did that by joining in with her. Sally didn't know all of the form she was doing, so she did her own.  
  
As predicted, in a few moments you could see rose begin to mess up, with a deep growl, she glared at Sally stopping what she was going. Not feeling like waiting for an explanation, she laid down on her back and looked up in to the sky in confusion.  
  
Rose lied there for a few minutes that seemed like hours, as she tried to sort through her problems the time seemed to tick by agonizingly slow. 'God the pain hurts so much...' she thought as her breathing became uneven. Then pain caused by her physical exertion and the pain she felt in side were pounding on her.  
  
She had to clear her thoughts; she needed to differinceate between reality and dreams. 'OK, Duo told me that Heero liked me...no Duo told me that Heero felt a kind of calmness around me'. She sat up bringing her legs to her chest.  
  
"Rose you baka..." she said.  
  
'You set your self up Rose...and did a damn good job of falling on your ass...'  
  
She stood up and took a step forward, the pain pounding in her head was excruciating, and she couldn't balance her self. She began to fall...  
  
'...you fell hard and no one was there to catch you...'  
  
Sally grabbed Rose supporting her so she didn't hit the ground. Rose looked up to see Sally looking down at her with concern, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she realized, that she did have some one there to catch her. Infact she had many people that would catch her. Those eight people that protected her, and during the war she protected them as well.  
  
Sally watched Roses eyes glass over, but not in sadness since she was smiling, but more like a happy realization. Pulling up her chin Sally kissed Rose softly lingering there a moment before breaking.  
  
"What I don't get a kiss as well?" Noin gave a playful pout. "Is everything ok Rose?"  
  
Rose grinned and motioned Noin to come over, wrapping her arm around her neck she kissed Noin like sally kissed her. Noin picked her up on her feet and helped her walk back to the house with sally.  
  
"Well, I set my self up and fell, right now I just realized that I have friends that are there to catch me and I shouldn't forget that." 


	6. Haply Ever After 05

Happily Ever After--CH 5 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) Octobre 26, 2001  
  
Disclaimer--Dude, look, I do not own GW ::sniffle:: even though I would love to, but I have to face the facts, I don't. So please try not to go on a suing spree, you wont get much any way; I think all I have to my name is a few blobs of pocket lint. Warnings--Well lets see...my mind is scary...so far to START off with, there is hinting at past 1x2 incounters, 1xR, and 1x?...oh and I can't forget 3x4...I should probally make a chapter on their own ^~^;; 6x13 oh and SxN, Sx?, SxNx? (Noin is 9 I think?). This is most likely going to include some OOC, and THERE IS RELENA BASHING, I do not like that pink slut and would never touch her - -;;...but there is a plot sort of...it's like if you read the first chapter, and then the last chapter you know it..It's weird...remember I came up with it that is why.  
  
WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM MY TWISTED MIND? Well, chapter 2 was a 2x5 numi- yummy lemon, while later chapters will involve straight sex, Yuri (female on female) and Yaoi (male on male) there will also be 3 somes and orgies...::bad Bara::  
  
Rose entered the house with Noin and Sally just as Duo returned from gorcery shoping. Rose sat down on the kitchen bar, and watched a very clumsly Duo bust through the front door carrying five big paper bags filled with food.  
  
From some where behind those bags Duo could been heard talking "There are 4 more bags in the back seat...I was hungry." Then he almost dropped the bags when he heard Rose try to stiffel a giggle, but instead dumped them on a helping Noin and lunged over the counter top to give Rose the biggest hug of her life which knocked her right off the stool and on to the floor.  
  
"Rose! Are you ok??! Oh my god! When Quatre called I thought you did something stupid when I couldn't find you here!" He gave her a huge kiss and squeezed her to the brink of death once again. Duo got up off the floor and helped Rose up as well.  
  
Sally arrived with the other groceries and started to help Noin put them away. A hungry Wufei came down from the bathroom. Spotting a box of chocolate éclairs he reached for one and Noin smacked his hand away, "Sally and I are planning to cook up a feast."  
  
"Oi Yum!" Duo pounced on Noin's back. Still clinging on to her back like a little kid getting a piggy back ride he looked over his shoulder at Rose, tears still stained her face since he could see the dried trails. "Rose do you want to tell us what was going on?" He watched her and saw her expression sadden a bit and her brows furrowed in concentration. "Quatre called..." he watched again, and saw her flinch.  
  
"W-what did he say?" She sat back down at the bar not looking at the others. Duo didn't look at her, but Wufei couldn't help but stare, since he had no clue what was going on. Sally and Noin however began to cook, adverting their eyes like Duo so Rose didn't feel like everyone was staring at her.  
  
"He asked if you made it home alright, since you didn't call." Sally said this since she knew Duo wouldn't be able to lie to Rose, and to Sally, technically this wasn't lying.  
  
Her lips curved into a dull smile, and then she frowned and had a stern look on her, like there was some puzzle on the salt and pepper shakers. "Nice try Sally, what did he really say Duo?"  
  
Duo looked around at the others, but the only one staring at him was Wufei. Wanting to know what was going on, Fei cocked an eyebrow in Roses direction.  
  
"He said that you left his place really upset, and he was hoping that you made it home unharmed..." He paused, hoping that some one would pick up conversation at that part, but after a minute he continues "...He said that when you came over, Heero was there, and Quatre knew you had feelings for him, and that Trowa said that Relena and Heero were to get married, and then you left upset..."  
  
Two minutes passed, then three, and then five when Rose finally spoke "It's true." She got up and left out the front door, followed by Duo. Sally and Noin continued to cook, as Wufei sat there thinking.  
  
"Kind of hard to drive when you have no keys." Duo said as he saw her reach into her pocket for the bike key.  
  
Rose felt that tears were threatening to spill once more. It was even harder to forget about it once you admitted it. "Gimme them Duo," she mumbled.  
  
"No."  
  
She clutched her fist "DAMNIT Duo, just give me the keys," and she began to feel those solitary teardrops run across her cheeks.  
  
Duo walked up to her and took her in his warm embrace; he kissed the top of her head as she quietly sobbed into his shirt.  
  
She clutched to him in desperation, she felt so cold and needed his warmth. Standing up on her tip toes she leaned forward and kissed Duo gently on the lips. At first he didn't react, thinking it was just a regular pop kiss, but then he stiffened when realization hit him of what she wanted. He took her by her shoulders and held her out looking at her.  
  
"Rose..."  
  
Her gaze was cast downward in shame and she meekly stated her apologies.  
  
"Come on let's eat, I smell apple cinnamon pancakes waiting," he gave her a hug and lead her inside. 


	7. Haply Ever After 06

Happily Ever After--CH 6 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) Octobre 31, 2001  
  
Disclaimer--Dude, look, I do not own GW ::sniffle:: even though I would love to, but I have to face the facts, I don't. So please try not to go on a suing spree, you wont get much any way; I think all I have to my name is a few blobs of pocket lint. Warnings--Well lets see...my mind is scary...so far to START off with, there is hinting at past 1x2 incounters, 1xR, and 1x?...oh and I can't forget 3x4...I should probally make a chapter on their own ^~^;; 6x13 oh and SxN, Sx?, SxNx? (Noin is 9 I think?). This is most likely going to include some OOC, and THERE IS RELENA BASHING, I do not like that pink slut and would never touch her - -;;...but there is a plot sort of...it's like if you read the first chapter, and then the last chapter you know it..It's weird...remember I came up with it that is why.  
  
WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM MY TWISTED MIND? Well, chapter 2 was a 2x5 numi- yummy lemon, while later chapters will involve straight sex, Yuri (female on female) and Yaoi (male on male) there will also be 3 somes and orgies...::bad Bara::  
  
After the call Quatre cried him self to sleep, actually he passed out because his heart couldn't take the pain it felt. He was now asleep half way on the bed. But down stairs, conversations still took place.  
  
"You did what you had to do, it was the right thing." Trowa was now leaning against the doorframe talking to a emotionless Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero looked to the floor, and then back to Trowa "Do you think she will hate me? I don't want to loose any friendships, you guys are all I have."  
  
Trowa had to think about that for a minute. "Well, it's obvious that she isn't pleased with your choice for a wife, I mean we all know she liked you a lot..."  
  
"No she was in love with me..." Heero muttered softly.  
  
"Aside from that, it's clear that she wasn't expecting you to propose to Relena of all people. I know you don't want to loose her friendship, but it seems to be better for her and you two as well, if you give her a mild cold shoulder."  
  
"Really...you think so?"  
  
"Heero, it's out to the press already that you and Relena are to be married. Getting involved with Rose right now even as friends is to risky."  
  
"...Alright..."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go check on Quatre."  
  
"Thanks for your help Trowa, even if you don't know what I'm going through." Heero got up and was about to walk out of the room.  
  
"You forget who the spy was in the war Heero, I had to almost kill Quatre to make them be convinced that I was on Oz's side. In one way or another Heero, everyone knows how you feel."  
  
Trowa walked out and up to the room that he and Quatre shared. He found his lover lying there like he expected, passed out and still crying even in his sleep. His heart ached alot for his angel, but also it ached for his friends.  
  
He picked up his delicate lover and placed him gently on the bed so he wasn't hanging off it, he removed his shoes and sat down in a chair next to the canopy bed reading a book. He didn't feel much like sleeping, infact he didn't think he could even sleep.  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** They were all sitting at the kitchen bar enjoying apple cinnamon pancakes with home made apple cinnamon syrup. Sally and Noin where flanking Rose as Duo sat next to Fei across from Rose. They were all quite, not knowing what to say really, they knew she had to talk about it but didn't know how to approach her.  
  
When everyone was done, Noin and Sally picked up the dishes and began to clean up. Wufei still thinking, got up and excused him self for a walk. Duo went off the explore the house and out side yard, saying he need to make a list. And Rose went off quietly to get the morning paper.  
  
After coming back in she sat down on the out side porch and began to read the paper. On the front page was a picture of what looked to be like a huge shopping mall with headlines in large letters...  
QUEEN AND KING TO OPEN NEW MALL  
Queen Relena Peacecraft (Dorlin) and future husband  
Heero Yuy (Gundam Pilot) are to open New Age World  
Mall this morning. Mrs. Peacecraft and Mr. Yuy are to  
both cut the ribbon out side of New Oaks Home  
Furnishing, where they are bound to be doing some  
shopping in the up coming future as they get married.  
The opening ceremony is to take place at Noon today,  
and maybe Mrs. Peacecraft and Mr. Yuy will stop over  
at Baby Boomers to pick up future necessities.  
  
Duo was pacing through a room. This place was huger then it looked. There were four levels to it, the basement that opened up to the back yard since the house was built sort of into a hillside. The basement has a liquor bar and a bathroom, with another large blocked off room, which he assumed, was another bedroom or a weight room.  
  
Then there was the main floor, that seemed to consist of the kitchen, living room, family room, office, recreation room that only had a pool table in it, and many closets, there was also one room that had to be a small gym since the only thing left there was a chin up bar, and then another room that by looking at the built in water fall in the corner that wasn't turned on must of been a meditation room.  
  
There were many rectangle and square holes in the walls and he didn't know what they were for, so he made a mental note to ask Rose later what they were for. Then there was the second story, which consisted of bedrooms, two in all, each with their own bathroom and a small office. What was neat about this floor was part of the hallway's wall was all glass that showed the pool so you got an underwater view of it.  
  
Then at the end of the hall there was a set of nice oak stairs with horse heads on the front railing posts. These stairs led up to the attic. But it wasn't like a stuffy attic, not at all, both the west and east walls were all windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling. The West side where all doors leading out the pool and sun deck. In the attic there was a standing canopy in the middle of the room, for what he assumed was for a bed. Duo had fallen in love with this room. He silently hoped that Rose didn't want this room for hers, and he walked back down stairs to go ask her some things.  
  
Wufei came back in the house as Noin and Sally where taking inventory in the kitchen. "Hey love!" Duo pounced and gave Wufei a kiss as he entered the room. From behind him he could hear Sally say 'About time'.  
  
"Say Rose, I got a few things to ask you." Duo said sitting across from her on the coffee table.  
  
She sat the paper aside for now "Shoot Duo."  
  
"Ok, well I was thinking that we all go and do some heavy duty shopping for the house. And..." He drifted off not really wanting to feel like a bother.  
  
"And what Duo." Rose pressed him, "You live here now, not as a guest but as in this can be your home if you want it to be, so you should have input on it as well." Then she looked to the others "That goes for you three as well, and Quatre and Trowa if I can convince them. He is living at his sisters now. Even though they own to many properties to count."  
  
"You sure there is room?" Noin asked.  
  
"Have you looked around yet? There are four rooms, maybe more here, the place is huge!" Duo exclaimed. "Well, what I was really thinking was we invite Trowa and Quatre to live here, and well...when it comes to rooms if you don't want it I would like first dibs on the attic. Plus I wanted to know what all those holes in the walls were?"  
  
Rose giggled, for once in the past couple of days not thinking about Heero and Relena. She had a family now and what a family they were. "Yes Duo you can have it, though if anyone else what's it you will have to fight them for it. The holes in the walls were as far as I know glass ecosystems. Like aquariums and plants an other animals of the sort. How bout this, we come up with a list for the things you all want in this house. I don't' care if your not going to stay, but your input is welcomed. What do you say Fei?"  
  
"Thank you, that would be a honor. I'll go find some paper and a pen."  
  
And for the next two hours, Heero was the farthest thing from Roses mind. Her friends and their future together was what mattered. 


	8. Haply Ever After 07

Happily Ever After CH 7 Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) December 11, 2001  
  
"Hey, Rose?" Timidly Duo asked her.  
  
Rose looked up from the list of furnishing, which they had created. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering.could we get some animals?"  
  
Rose smiled, she remembered that growing up in the orphanage Duo had never relaxed in the pleasures of having a pet. She her self, grew up watching over everyone else's pets. She wondered if the others ever owned a pet as well.  
  
"Sure, I see no problem with it, as long as the others aren't allergic to it. Our place is quite large, and I'm sure it can house anything you have in mind. Besides the animals we're getting for the in wall ecosystems, what else did you want?"  
  
In the walls of their house, there were 24 medium sized cubby like holes that the previous owners had kept various terrariums and aquariums in.  
  
"Well.I was thinking some dogs and some cats to!" His look of happiness quivered a bit and looked in the direction of the patio.  
  
Rose fallowed his gaze to realize that he was watching the others. She figured that Duo was worried that they were allergic to cats and dogs. Rose got off the stool and walked over to open the patio glass door.  
  
"Hey guys, group meeting kay?"  
  
She popped her head back in and the others fallowed. Noin, Sally, and Wufei were discussing something of importance out there, but Rose didn't know what.  
  
"What's up?" Noin asked.  
  
"Tell 'em Duo?"  
  
Looking at the others sheepishly, he began "Well, I was hoping that when we go out shopping for the house today, we could also buy some pets. Like Cats and Dogs.that is.if y'all are not allergic to them.?"  
  
"Oh that's right, you never had a pet in the orphanage. Well, I'm all for it, I'm not allergic to them. I say we get them at a young age so they can learn to get along as they grow up, like puppies and kittens."  
  
Duo could never look more happy, he looked at the others "What about you two?"  
  
"I only had a bunch of cats growing up, but I'm not allergic to dogs." Noin smiled.  
  
"Fei I know your not the animal loving type of person." Duo stopped when Wufei smiled at him, that smile could melt his heart.  
  
"If it makes you happy love to have them around, then by all means do so. And besides, I never said that I didn't like animals."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!"  
  
Duo jumped off the stool and glomped Wufei as hard as he could.  
  
"Lets go shopping!"  
  
"Hey guys one problem. We are supposed to meet up at Quatres tonight; I totally forget.but today actually was his birthday. That's why were getting together." Rose said.  
  
"We'll lets get out and get some fresh air, and I'm sure that we will find something for him at the New Age Mall." Sally said.  
  
Rose gulped, for the past few hours Heero and Relena had been the last things on her mind. But then she remembered the news article about them being at the Mall, and knowing Relena they would be there all day long.  
  
'Get over it Rose, you set your self for disappointment, it was petty and childish of you to think that super man was going to fall in love with you.' She said to her self.  
  
"I'm going to call Trowa and ask him a question, I'll meet you guys in the Jeep."  
  
They all piled in the jeep, and Rose picked up the phone dialing Trowas cell.  
  
"Barton."  
  
"Hey, it's Rose."  
  
"Oh, hello dear Rose, I'm afraid that Quatre isn't up yet, how are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I've had better days, but I'm getting over it and learning from my mistakes. That's ok I don't need to talk to him, I needed to ask you something."  
  
"I'm sorry for the hole misunderstanding Rose, I know I seemed, well a little cold hearted, but I really felt terrible that you had to find out that way. How did you make a mistake?"  
  
"Thanks Trowa, and I didn't feel that you were cold hearted, I care about you to. Well I.I guess it's like I set my self up for disappointment. There obviously isn't any reason for me to deny it now. I really loved Heero, but I guess since it didn't work out it must not of been love. Duo spilled some things that Heero had told him when he was drunk, and well I got the wrong message about it. Besides, I know that he'll be happy with her; Relena is everything that I am not. She has all the class and manners that a tomboy like me doesn't grow up learning. But I was wondering if we are still on for the meeting at your place?"  
  
"Don't talk about your self like that! I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that we love you because of who you are, you can be just as feminine as the next girl, I've seen you do infiltration at night clubs before. Don't fool your self Rose, beauty and class don't make the girl! And yes we are still on for tonight, Heero will be there though with out Relena, and it isn't MY house."  
  
"Ok ok, what ever you say Trowa. What do you think about getting Quatre a kitten?"  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Yes, he needs an animal right now. A kitten would do very nicely."  
  
"Ok, Rose out." 


End file.
